


Quietly

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [25]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bukkake, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir has many dreams inside his mind. He takes an opportunity to have the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM #25.

It’s been entirely too long, Boromir thought to himself, taking his length in hand. He gave it a few experimental strokes, feeling the satisfying weight of his erection.

The image in front of him was so much more satisfying than anything he could conjure in his mind, no matter how bawdy. Never mind that in his mind the image begged and gasped. It gave Boromir a feeling of power to have it in front of him.

Thoughts of domination and satisfaction drove him over the edge.

Faramir did not wake up, not even when Boromir’s seed coated his sleeping face.


End file.
